Oro
How Oro joined the Tourney Oro is an ancient, mysterious hermit who seeks a fighter that is worthy to inherit his fighting style. He is of Japanese descent and hails from the Amazon Jungle, where he lives in a cave with his many pets, including a turtle and a dog. In the past, Oro made his living as a martial arts instructor in Japan in his younger days, and moved to Brazil with a friend in the early 1900s. Unfortunately, over time, his life in Brazil wasn't going very well and he eventually became a recluse. During his retreat from society, Oro spent much of his time practicing and learning the secrets of an esoteric martial art called Senjutsu, and finally after several dozens of years, Oro had mastered it. Oro occasionally leaves his cave and visits town. Upon word and rumor of his mastery of his fighting style and existence, he received many disciples and apprentices at his doorstep, but they all dropped out; none of them managed to handle the extreme training regiments required to master Senjutsu. Out of boredom, he embarked on a journey (traveling the world atop a jumbo jet) to seek out the ideal successor to his Senjutsu style. This was the first time he left Brazil since he moved there. Though disputed whether canon or not, he defeated Ryu in the 3rd World Warrior Tournament (during Second Impact), but then leaves the tournament in search of him, seeing him as a potential successor. He eventually finds Ryu and begins observing and aiding the young warrior's training, all while remaining undetected. Ibuki fights Oro as a test to pass her ninja school graduation exam. Oro was disappointed at first because he thought she was asking him for a date. Around the end of the 3rd World Warrior Tournament, Oro, sensing Akuma's extremely powerful and murderous ki, thought to test his strength against him. The two fought, yet there was no set winner. Oro survived his fight against Akuma and nearly revealed his left arm, which would've killed the demonic fighter. But Akuma's Satsui no Hadou proved better and injured him. Sensing of a little insect named Mantis who can lift heavy objects, Oro sought him out. How to unlock *Complete Survival Mode with Ryu *Play 74 matches For both methods, you must fight oro at the Deserted Temple. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Oro by wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him for 375 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Oro, or wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him for 375 Smash coins in the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the old Japanese hermit from the Amazons, Oro!" He will be seen right of Takechiyo. left of Sciorra, above Bellamy and below Nagamasa. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Meditates while holding a rock in his index fingertip. After the announcer calls his name Oro gets up and does the Nichirin Shou as the camera zooms then says "I'm glad you've come by." Special Moves Nichirin Shou (Neutral) Oro thrusts his unbound hand forward and emit a small orb of ki from his fingertips. Niou Riki (Side) Oro grabs his opponent with his unbound hand and slam them into ground three times. oni Yanma (Up) Oro leaps into the air, spinning while performing an elbow attack. Jinchuu Watari (Down) Oro jumps forward into the air. If he lands on his opponent, he will kick at their head twice and bounce off them, landing on the far side of them. Yagyou Dama (Hyper Smash) Oro fires a larger orb which travels in a sine-wave trajectory - zigzagging up and down. The orb travels extremely slowly and dissipates after about five seconds or after it hits the opponent four times (whichever is first). Kishin Riki (Final Smash) Oro focuses while standing upright, signaling a mudra before his body glows red. For the next 15 seconds, pressing punch has Oro throw out his hand for an unblockable grab that can be performed both in the air and on the ground. *Should Oro's grabs connect on the ground, Oro will perform a hyper-powered Niou Riki throw that thrashes the opponent back and forth eight times, before tossing them aside with a heavy throw; this attack counts up to 9 hits. *Should Oro's grabs connect in the air, Oro will perform a powered up Kuuchuu Jigokuguruma ("Midair Hell Carriage"), tumbling and kneebouncing the downed opponent thrice, before catapulting them both into the air again to land a final crushing blow to the foe's body. This attack deals slightly more damage compared to its ground-based counterpart. Victory Animations #Oro looks around, then jumps away, but then walks back to his point with his head down and saying "That was a trap...." #Oro sits down to meditate and sighs then says "That was kinda cruddy." #Oro holds his unbound hand close to his face then pushes the palm out and says "Hmm, that was pretty good! Pretty good!" On-Screen Appearance Oro sleeps in his hanged sleeping back, then wakes and jumps out saying "Will this one be the warrior I choose...?" Trivia *Oro's rival is the insect member of the Furious Five, Mantis. *Oro shares his English voice actor with Danzo Shimura, Wizzro and Ujimasa Hojo. *Oro shares his French voice actor with Little Mac, Kung Lao and Mr. EAD. *Oro shares his Arabic voice actor with Jecht, Yoshihiro Shimazu, Merlon, Toc-Man, Drunken Chu and the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. *Oro shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Overload, Merlon, Mr. Plod, the right head of Exeggutor, Coyote Starrk and Vilgax. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters